The Only Exeption
by Altaym66
Summary: La semaine Brittney Spears a commencé, et Rachel est determinée à rendre jalouse sa copine qui refuse d'assumer leur couple. Comment s'y prend-elle ? O.S Faberry
1. The Only Exeption

Pov Externe

Rachel avait passé la journée avec sa tenue Britney Spears, au grand damn de son copain Finn. Elle s'en fichait, après tout, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle voulait juste faire réagir son réel amour, celle avec qui elle voulait vraiment être, Quinn. Depuis les vacances, les deux avaient finies par êtres amies, et tomber amoureuse.

Rachel avait alors emmené Quinn dans un beau restaurant et elles avaient finis par s'embrasser, dans le dos de l'innocent Finn Hudson. La belle blonde n'avait pas réussit à assumer son amour mais Rachel comprenait parfaitement. Seulement, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles sortaient ensemble et la diva se demandait si sa copine avait du mal à assumer parce qu'elle était une fille ou bien parce qu'elle était la looseuse.

Donc, un pacte avait été fait, la chanteuse continuait à sortir avec Finn pour avoir l'imunité de la popularité tant que Quinn voulait se cacher. La semaine Britney avait commencé et tout en jouant la fille jalouse avec son petit-ami, elle rendait jalouse sa vrai copine en attirant les regards. Quinn n'avait rien dit, rien regardé, juste mit son masque de glace.

Toute la semaine, elle avait tenté de voir la brune, mais celle-ci avait répliqué qu'elle avait qu'à le demander devant les autres et pas dans les toilettes. Il était 15h00, vendredi, et aujourd'hui, la diva savait qu'elle allait faire craquer sa blonde, elle prit Finn à son bras, traversa le couloir et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, alors que Quinn regardait à l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle lâcha une larme et partit vers les vestiaires pour pleurer. Après avoir mit fin au baiser, la brunette suivit sa vraie copine. Étalée devant un casier dans les vestiaires, Quinn pleurait, sa tête dans ses genoux repliés. À cette vue, Rachel se sentit tellement coupable qu'elle aussi lâche quelques larmes.

**-Q, je suis désolé je..**

**-Tu sais ce que ça représenterais si je faisais mon coming-out ?** demanda la blonde en relevant son visage inondé de pleurs.

**-Je sais pas je..**

**-Ouai, tu sais pas. Justement t'en sais rien du tout.** continua la plus grande.** Je suis déjà à deux doigts de ne plus revoir ma famille à cause de Beth. Si je dis que j'aime les filles, ils me tuerons.**

**-Je comprend Quinn je suis dé...**

**-J'ai envie de sortir du placard. Mais je le ferais que si je me sens confiante. Que si tu me laches pas pour une erreur. J'ai besoin que tu me montres que tu me soutiendras ! Et c'est pas le cas Rach' !** hurla la cheerlider.

Le visage de la petite se décomposa et elle déglutit avec difficulté.

**-Quinn je t'aime.** pleura la brune.

**-Parfois ça suffit pas.** murmura la blonde en replongant sa tête entre ses jambes.

Rachel essaya de toucher l'épaule de sa copine, mais elle la repoussa violemment en lui ordonnant de dégager. Pendant la journée, la brune pensa à ses erreurs. Elle avait prit le problème du mauvais côté, Fabray avait pas peur de sortir du placard, elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans un matelas qui la supporterait après.

Elle prépara son discours mais se dit que ce serait trop flagrant, alors elle écrit une lettre qu'elle glissa dans son casier.

"_Si tu savais comme je t'aime, comme tu pourrais compter sur moi, je te promet que je te soutiendrais je te le jure. J'ai toujours respecté mes promesses, et je vais le faire encore une fois, si tu le veux bien._

_Tout à l'heure, je chanterais une chanson, et malgrès tout le speech que je vais dicter, pour garder Finn et son imunité près de moi, elle sera pour toi._

_Je ne te forcerais pas à faire ce que tu n'as pas envie de faire, parce que je sais que tu m'aimes et que je t'aimes, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi Q. TU es mon exeption."_

Et elle avait respecté ses mots, en chantant "The Only Exeption" devant le Glee Club. À la fin, Quinn et elles s'étaient embrassées, quand les New Directions avaient quitté la salle. Elles s'aimaient et, même Finn ne pouvait rien faire.

**\--**

**Donc, c'est un O.S (très petit), mais si vous le voulez, ça peut se transformer en chapitre, à voir.**


	2. La rencontre

Depuis leur petite dispute, les filles avaient eu du bonheur, et encore du bonheur. Malheureusement, du côté du Glee Club, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant, Sam, un petit blond tout nouveau, venait de rentrer dans le club et Finn ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il lui prenne son poste de Quaterback.

Ceci étant dit, ça arrangeait la blonde, Rachel avait pu rompre avec le garçon, sa popularité étant au plus bas. D'après Kurt, Sam était gay à 100%, néamoins, la diva remarquait bien qu'il faisait des avances à sa petite-amie, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Rachel pensait que ce n'était rien de serieux, jusqu'à ce que le nouveau quaterback propose à Quinn un duo pour un concours de chant, à la clé, un repas Breadsticks. La cheerlider, naïve, avait accepté avec politesse, et Rachel, elle, se retrouva seule, Finn ayant proposé à Kurt.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire, et ça la tuait à petit feu, sachant que cela faisait bien 4 mois qu'elles avaient caché leur couple, en comptant les vacances d'été. Quinn elle aussi voulait sortir du placard, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire et comment le faire, elle avait peur du rejet de sa famille et du lycée.

Sam était gentil avec elle, mais il ne se passerait jamais rien avec lui, la cheerlider l'avait affirmé. Tout son corps appartenait à la brune, et même son âme. Elles étaient tombé amoureuses comme ça, comme si c'était évident, et que si elles avaient été amies dès le début de leur relation, elles auraient été ensemble aussitôt.

Alors qu'elles sont dans le lit de la plus petite, en train de se prélasser, Quinn repense avec amour à leur premier rendez-vous. Tout était voué à l'échec au départ.

_Flashback._

**-Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens à m'emmener dans ce restaurant Rach', tu aurais pu y aller avec Finn.** dit Quinn en rentrant dans le fameux restaurant.

**-J'ai pas envie d'y allez avec lui, il me tape sur les nerds en se moment. J'aime mieux passer du temps avec toi, je dois dire que tu es agréable et j'adore discuter, au moins, toi, tu ne te contentes pas d'hôcher la tête à tout ce que je dis.** argumente Rachel en s'assayant à la table réservé après avoir salué le serveur.

La blondinette rougis face au compliment, et s'asseoit.

**-Je comprend. Voyons voir ce que propose cette carte.**

Elles s'appliquent à observer le menu, et Quinn se fige en voyant les prix.

**-Rach', je crois pas que je vais pouvoir payer tout ça, c'est vachement coûteux.** avoue-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Rachel lui envoie un sourire bienveillant avant de replonger ses yeux dans la carte.

**-Je paye pour nous deux.** sourit la brune.

**-Jamais ! Je comprendrais si nous étions en rendez-vous amoureux, mais nous ne le sommes evidemment pas alors je payerais ma part.**

**-Ça te dérangerais ?** demanda nonchalement la petite.** Si on était en rendez-vous ?**

**-J'en sais rien. Mais tu aimes Finn et je suis hétéro alors non nous ne le somme pas.** répéta la blonde en reposant son menu.

Le serveur arriva et prit la commande des jeunes femmes en souriant grandement à la chanteuse, un clin d'oeil en repartant.

**-Ce mec te draguais.**

**-Peut-être.**

**-Et Finn ?** questionna la blonde avec incompréhension.

**-J'aimerais que tu ne me juges pas ok ? Si je reste avec lui, c'est pour son imunité, les slushies ont stoppés depuis que je sors avec lui.**

**-Je ne te juges pas, je faisais pareil. Mais tu comptes pas te laisser draguer par le premier venu quand même ?** interreoga encore la cheerlider.

**-Quinn, sans vouloir t'offencer, je ne me fais pas draguer par énormément de monde comparé à toi, alors si un beau garçon le fait, pourquoi pas en profiter ?**

**-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile d'être moi ? Je me fais jamais aimé pour ma réelle personnalité mais juste pour mon cul mis en valeur ou mon visage d'ange.** répliqua-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Certes, mais tu le cherches, comme tu as dit, ton beau cul est mis en valeur, moi aussi je pourrais mettre vos pantalons moulants, mais j'ai plus de respect pour moi même ! **renchérit Rachel.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche et lâcha un rictus.

**-Ah parce que se laisser draguer par un inconnu s'est du respect pour soi-même ?** s'exclama donc la plus grande.

**-J'allais pas l'engueuler pour un clin d'oeil non ?! Et puis stop tu sais quoi ? T'as rien à dire, si je me souviens bien, t'as couché avec Noah parce qu'il t'avait rassuré sur ton manque de confiance en toi, et bah là c'est pareil !**

**-Comment t'oses parler de ça ?! Et justement idiote, je dois te rappeler que Beth est née juste après cette erreur ou t'as assez de mémoire ?!** cria Quinn en se levant de sa chaise.

Tous les clients avaient les yeux posés sur la scène.

**-J'allais pas m'offrir à ce serveur ! Je suis pas une prostitué non-plus !**

**-T'insinues que je suis une p* ?!**

Une serveuse approcha avec colère.

**-Mesdames, je vous prierais de vous calmer ou je vais devoir vous exclure du restaurant ! **sermona-elle.

**-Elle m'a traité d'idiote, je vais pas me laisser faire !** continua la brune.

**-Bon, et bien allez vous en ! **hurla la serveuse en nous faisant sortir et en balancant nos sacs.

**-T'es contente ?** murmura la grande.

**-J'aurais pas finis dans son lit tu sais.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Tu le sais. Alors pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ?** questionna la brune en tirant son amie vers elle, de sorte à pouvoir sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage.

**-Je sais pas.**

**-Moi si je le sais. Parce que je réagis pareil quand Puck te regardes de trop près. Et que c'est pas par amour pour Finn que je voulais vous faire rompre, mais par amour pour toi.** déclara Rachel.

**-Rach'...**

**-Je vais t'embrasser Q, ne m'en veux pas.**

Et doucement, elles s'embrassèrent, sous l'oeil protecteur de Santana et Brittany qui avaient assisté à la soirée.

**-Tu vois San', elles ne veulent pas se tuer. J'avais raison.** dit la Britt' sous le regard amoureux de son amie.

**-Oui, t'as toujours raison.**

_Fin Flashback_

**-Hey Quinn, tu peux m'aider pour...**

Sans écouter la fin de la phrase, la blondinette embrassa sa copine et écarta les cahiers du lit, pour acceder au corps qu'elle aimait tant. Tout n'avait pas été simple au début, elles avaient du passer par des étapes classiques, le Deni, le Questionnement etc..

Mais l'amour suffisait, Quinn avait tord, il pouvait tout battre, même Finn. Finn. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Rachel, SA Rachel, l'avait quitté, alors que quelques semaines plus tôt elle lui avait fait un discours amoureux accompagné d'une chanson. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il détestait ne pas comprendre. Alors, il décida de se bouger pour savoir où était le problème. Il allait suivre sa bien-aimée et elle allait lui dire qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, et ils se remettraient ensemble. Enfin, c'était le plan. C'était.


	3. Finn1

Finn était un garçon simple, mais avec des idées compliquées. Par exemple il aimait Rachel, simple, mais il voulait la séparer se sa copine, compliqué. En rentrant chez lui se soir, il ne prit pas le soin de faire ses devoirs, non, il posa seulement ses affaires, et s'en alla chez Rachel.

Comme prévu, c'est une voiture qui se trouva sur le parking, mais surtout, ce a quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que c'était la voiture de Quinn Fabray. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elles se détestent. Bon, partons du principe qu'elles soient devenues amies, ça ne justifie pas la voiture. Elles n'étaient pas devenues à se point amies, si ?

Sans prévenir, Finn sonna à la porte. Pas de réponse. Deuxième essais. Deuxième silence. Puis du bruit, des ricanements, des..gémissements ? Le grand garçon fronca les sourcils mais ne se découragea pas, il sonna une troisième fois.

**-Oui..je...attend Q..j'arrive !** répondit enfin Rachel entre deux gloussements.

Finn était long, mais pas stupide. C'était donc Quinn, avec Rachel, et elles étaient sûrement en train de, s'embrasser. La porte s'ouvrit sur une brunette avec les cheveux légèrement ébourrifés, et les lèvres rougies.

**-Salut Finn, tu veux un truc ?**

**-Tu...tu sors avec Fabray ?** demanda difficilement le chanteur en essayant de regarder derrière l'épaule de son ex.

**-Quoi ? Non !**

**-Alors tu couches avec elle ?** redemanda-il en apercevant la blonde en sous-vêtements.

**-Bon, tu dis n'importe quoi, je t'appelle après manger, il faut que je...que j'étudis, oui voilà, que je fasse mes devoirs !** menti la jeune fille en fermant la porte, mais Finn reppoussa cette dernière et rentra.

**-Babe ? C'est qui ? Vient me réchauffer j'ai froid ! **hurla la cheerlider du haut de son étage.

**-J'avais donc raison.** conclu l'homme tristement.

**-C'est pas ce que tu crois Finn.**

**-T'es la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse ! Arrête de me mentir Rach' !** cria le garçon.

**-Je peux rien te dire, je suis désolé. On est pas censé en parler.**

**-Donc vous sortez ensemble en cachette ?! Et toi tu laisses Quinn te manipuler ?! C'est juste un moyen de te séparer de moi comme ça elle pourra revenir vers moi ! C'est évident ! **essaya de comprendre l'innocent en s'assayant sur le canapé.

**-Bon le grand dadet, tu vas te taire ! J'aime Rachel Berry ! T'es content ?! Si on en parle pas c'est parce que je suis pas prête à le dire, c'est tout ! Mais à la réflexion je crois que je vais m'assumer maintenant, si ça peut éviter que les mecs comme toi lui tournent autour !** arriva la blonde, une serviette sur son corps.

**-Je me vengerais Q ! Et tu le sais ! **finis le garçon en claquant la porte.

Quinn soupira un grand coup en secouant la tête. Rach', elle, souriait comme une idiote.

**-T'étais sèrieuse ? **demanda la brunette en s'approchant de sa petite-amie.

**-Bien sûr ! J'en peux plus que Puck te reluque tout le temps ou que Finn rentre chez toi alors que je suis en train de...**

La coupant, Rachel poussa la blonde sur le canapé et l'embrassa, enlevant la serviette qui cachait le corps si parfait de celle qu'elle aimait.


	4. Main dans la main

Les deux amoureuses se tenaient la main, l'une avec un sourire, l'autre avec un visage crispé. Quand Rachel regarda sa copine, elle stoppa sa marche et se mit devant elle.

**-Quinn, je te promet que tout va bien se passer. Mes papas ont très bien réagis, pourquoi pas le lycée ?** essaya la brune.

Quinn lui sourit tendrement.

**-Hiram et Leroy sont gays, Rach', heureusement qu'ils ont bien réagit. Le lycée, ça va être la mort, surtout pour moi, je sais pas comment faire ! Et si mes parents l'apprennent ? Ils sont fermés d'esprit !****-Je t'aime Quinn. On va y aller à ton rythme, parce que je sais que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour nous. Mais il faut qu'on le fasse. Donc, je te propose de commencer par le Glee Club, je suis certaine qu'ils réagiront très bien. Sauf Finn.** rigola la diva en avancant doucement à côté de la blonde.

**-Bon, ok. Mais en dehors des New Directions, je veux attendre encore un petit peu, s'il te plaît.****-Je suis d'accord mais, tu sais que Tina, Kurt, ou encore Mercedes, sont incapables de garder un secret. Je veux que tu en sois consciente.** dit la plus petite en embrassant la joue de sa petite-amie.** On se voit au Glee Club, je vais prévenir Mr. Shuester qu'on doit annoncer quelque chose.**La cheerlider aquiesca vaguement. Son coeur battait tellement fort. Elle aimait Rachel, vraiment, beaucoup. Mais son cerveau avait du mal à le comprendre. Elle rentra dans le lycée et rejoint Sam et Mercedes qui parlaient tranquillement.

**-Hey Q ! Contente de te revoir ! T'as l'air super fatiguée ! **commenca le garçon en souriant.

**-Sam. On ne dit pas ça à une fille.** lanca Mercedes en lui tapant la tête.

**-Non, il a raison en fait, je suis crevée en se moment. Dit Sam je peux te parler en privé s'il te plaît ?**Il aquiesca et Mercedes s'en alla saluer Kurt.

**-Donc ça y est, t'acceptes de me laisser une chance ? Je te promet tu le regrèteras pas, je vais te rendre heure...****-Je sors avec Rachel.** avoua brusquement la cheerlider.

**-Quoi ?****-Je sors avec Rachel. Et je voulais que tu le saches en premier, parce que tu as été vraiment génial ses derniers jours, et j'espère que ça ne changeras rien entre nous. **continua la blonde avant de s'enfuir vers la salle de musique.

Le garcon resta bouche bée et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de partir vers son casier. La cloche sonna le début du Glee Club, et Quinn chercha sa bien-aimée du regard, et se diriga vers celle-ci, sous le regard surpris de quelques-uns.

Rachel se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et pris la main de sa copine.

**-Bon, chers camarades du Glee Club, on a un truc à vous annoncer.****-Yes ça arrive enfin Sanny ! **cria Brittany en arrachant un sourrire à Santana.

**-Merci de ne pas nous interrompre.** continua la blonde en soupirant.

**-Quinn et moi on a été ennemies pendant très longtemps, et avant de devenir amies, on a passé pas mal d'épreuves. Néanmoins, cet été on s'est beaucoup rapprochées et, on a decouvert que nous étions..****-Gays. Et que vous aviez envie de vous sautez dessus, dans le bon sens du terme bien sûr.** finis San' en roulant des yeux.** Pas besoin de faire un roman, Berry.****-Merci. J'avais demandé de ne pas nous interrompre, mais bon, puisque c'est fait.** annonca Quinn.

Un grand silence s'en suivis, et à peine le professeur ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer, que les réactions fusèrent. Kurt, Mercedes, se tapaient dans la main, Santana et Brittany discutaient comme si rien ne se passait, Puck rigolait comme un fou, se moquant de Sam et Finn, qui faisaient des yeux de chiens battus. Les autres étaient justes surpris.

Un bras autour de l'épaule de Rachel, la blonde embrassa la joue de sa petite-amie.

**-Je t'aime, et tout compte fait, tu avais raison, ça fait du bien.** murmura-elle dans son oreille.

**-T'es mon exeption Quinn, je t'aime aussi. Et ne doute jamais de moi. J'ai TOUJOURS raison.** sourit la brunette.

* * *

Et voilou ! C'est finis pour de bon cette fois ! J'ai une autre fiction en écriture, qui aura des plus longs chapitres, mais j'attend encore un peu avant de poster le premier chapitre, pour être sûre qu'elle aura une bonne fin.


End file.
